A Day Off
by HentiLover69
Summary: It was John's day off and he had nothing to do. He was sick and tired but would he find something to do?


It was a cold Thursday morning and John was lying in bed with a terrible illness. This illness is commonly called a "cold". John thought it would be wise to stay at home. He was looking forward to the perks of staying at home; play games all day, eat food all day, and possibly have a wank with full volume blasting into his ears without the risk of a parent walking in on him. His favorite type of porn was Grandma Porn, but today was his lucky day, he was going to get a practical demonstration.

He was expecting to spend the day all alone recovering when suddenly – his grandma burst through the door wearing nothing but a pink and saggy bra. John was startled and aroused. His penis grew to an erect size of 2 entire inches of pure Asian terror. His grandma could sense his erection, it was magical and smelt like chicken sub. John grandma seductively walked over to John's bed getting under the covers with him. Her hand moved under the covers toward the sizable bulge in his pants, her hand quivering as she felt nothing but the tip in her palm. John's erection grew to a further 2.1 inches, something never achieved by anyone of his race. His grandma was impressed with his penis but there was something missing, It wasn't inside her. She was on a mission to change this. "Give it to me and squirt on me like your water cooled pc" she begged.

John's pants were no longer dry as the pre-cum came in enormous amounts. He groaned in pleasure. The flesh twitching between his legs. They were both naked now, even though John was craving some hot soup, he had some ready for his grandma and as he glared at her saggy tits he released his seeds, but this was not enough for either of them. John's grandma knelt down on the hard floor and grasped John's equally hard rod with both of her hands. With one mighty movement she wrapped her tongue around the tip as John moaned in pleasure. He was on the verge of orgasm but his grandma suddenly stopped sucking. "it's best to start with the mouth and finish inside me." With that sudden thought of being inside his grandma, a long white strip of semen spurt out of the tip.

It hit his grandma in the face. The liquid was warm and sticky, his grandma liked this feeling. John's raging 2.1 inch boner was throbbing in his grandma's hand when she lay down on her back on the bed. John did not need or await instructions. He knew what he had to do; it was her turn for the intense Asian oral sex. John's grandma spread her legs in wonder as her moldy vagina was exposed. John noted that there were two lone pubes that sprouted from the skin, forming a gentle curve. He lent towards her, and stuck out his tongue. "I want you inside me, you little lizard!" She moaned.

He touched her with his tongue on the top of her vagina. He started circular movements going from top to bottom. John was finding it difficult to resist the urge to put a fist in her. "I wanna go in!" John wined. John's grandma grasped his fist, and shoved it inside her. He kept going deeper and deeper, into the squishy corridor. Her Vagina was already gaping so it was easy for John to slide his whole fist in without any problems. He made it up to his elbow before hitting the back of his grandma's deep cavern. He bent his arm and wriggled around until he was finally shoulder deep. His grandma screamed with the intense pleasure as a result of the greatest orgasm in her life.

John enjoyed this experience greatly. But he wanted more! He took his mighty 2.1 incher with his fingers and guided it into the previously dry cavern. John's grandma was getting wetter by the second but he knew that he could add something extra. John Entered His grandma's magnificent pussy and thrust in with all his strength. He thrusted with all his might in and out and in and out and in and out for a good 5 minutes.

Since his grandma is long past fertile, she agreed with John that he could cum inside her. When the time came, (great pun) he thrusted in as the clear liquid squirted out of his tip and flooded her cave with his love. He pulled out, panting as his grandma laid on the bed, eyes full of wonder. John was extremely satisfied, but this was not enough.

He turned his grandma over to the side and proceeded to insert his "silly sausage" into his grandma's ass. He humped her for another 2 minutes when his mum burst into the room. She saw John, inside her mother, but didn't seem to care that his mum was staring at him. In fact, John was now thrusting faster and deeper in excitement that he had the potential to do his mother; something he has wanted to do since he was 7 years old.

"Please join us." John yelped to his mother. His mother was now very confused but had realized the opportunity that was resting upon the bed. She took her dark blue skirt, her pink panties sliding off at the same time. She took off the business shirt, and unclipped her bra. John felt a huge pulse of blood surge through the tiny meaty rod. His grandma jumped in excitement as the sudden surge in blood flow ever so slightly expanded the slick and juicy rod, which was currently inside her. "Could it be…?" His grandmother gasped. She took out John's ruler from his pencil case and measured the mighty Asian cock. "Astonishing…. Absolutely astonishing…" She gasped.

John's shlong was now a mighty 2.15 inches long! This had never been attained by an Asian in the history of mankind! "My son is a prodigy!" John's mother yelled. "Come claim your reward, you hot, juicy sausage." She mumbled. John exited his grandmother as his mother came closer towards him. She grasped John's shaft by the base and started in slow but rhythmic cycles of pushing and pulling. She was now jerking John off whilst sucking on just the tip! Who would ever had thought that someone could be this coordinated? John's grandma started to complain that she was missing out on the fun, so John took out his in-case dildo from the second draw and handed it to his grandma.

The build-up of an orgasm had just begun when she suddenly let go if John's throbbing "caterpillar" as she felt the sudden throb of excitement jolt through him. "I'm not going to do everything for you, you silly bastard. You have to finish off yourself!" John's mother said as she sat next to grandma, now assisting her with the dildo. She was shoving it in and out vigorously, and John's grandma groaned in pleasure. John started to go at it himself, using the scene that was in progress on his bed as a stimulus. It took him 30 seconds to finish off, but nothing came out. He had gone dry from John's grandma. But this did not stop John. He was determined that there was still something left in his balls. He rushed over to the shower, and took the soap and shampoo. He then proceeded to waddle over to the garage. He found some motor oil and all the brake lubricant he could find. He brought everything back into his room, where John's mother and grandmother were now "69ing".

They were passionately sucking each other off, making sure they didn't' miss any wet bits of themselves. John then took the soap and shampoo bottles cap off and dumped all of the contents on his shaft. He Passionately, sucking each other took the motor oil and brake lubricant and dumped that all over him, making him the most slippery sausage to have ever lived.

He sort of slipped all the way to his bed, tightly hugging his family members to help the lube's efficiency. John laid on the bed with his back to the ground. His mother sat on the shaft which was pointed strongly to the ceiling. John's mother sat on the terrifyingly stiff meaty Asian rod, jumping up and down. John's mother was now in a constant cycle of groaning and moaning, and John was really getting into it. All of a sudden, without buildup, John felt a huge surge of gooey, salty milk project from his penis. It came out with a huge blast, shocking his mother as she was projected upwards, pinned against the ceiling. The jizz just kept coming! She was screaming "Let me down, you silly, horny sausage!" to John.

Unfortunately, John was so pleasured that the stream just kept on going until his balls shriveled up like a couple of moldy prunes. John's grandma glared at them, confused as to how they got that way. She completely ignored the fact that her daughter was stuck on the ceiling, covered in the magical white fluid. She lent over, and started sucking on the previously round testicles as John groaned in pleasure. In one snapped action, she bit down on his right nut, as John screamed in pain.

He had legitimately busted a nut! He wailed in pain as the blood mixed with semen slowly trickled down his scrotum and onto the bed. "Take the sheets off!" His mum shouted from the ceiling. She was worried that there was going to be permanent blood stains on the bed. John quickly got up and ran to the cupboard where he got a bandage and strapped it around the half-testicle (his grandma had the other half in her mouth).

John balls had not had enough, there was a pop as he pulled his penis and half of his balls out of his grandma's mouth. John's balls were aching and he almost couldn't stand it anymore but this was important to him, his grandma and even his mum who was still super-cum glued to the ceiling. He started with the base somehow and then the tip went in afterwards but just the shaft and head weren't enough for John, he reached his arm down to where his genitals laid and pushed them into his grandma, he was now balls deep and it was amazing.

John's mum finally broke free from the super-cum and fell onto the bed and instantly left the room but came back half a minute later with a cement mixer. She winks at John and says "I think you know what to do". John turned the cement mixer on and the cement was starting to get wet, almost as wet as John's grandma who was ready for anything. John got a tube and shoved it inside of his grandma's pussy and let it all flow inside of her. It took surprisingly long amount of time to fill up the gaping vagina with quick drying cement and by the time it was done most of the cement was already dry.

John knew that time was ticking but his grandma seemed to be enjoying herself. John reached under his bed to find his very own chainsaw-pussy slayer 7000 for maximum pleasure. He started it up and immediately went to work cracking the concrete and removing it from his beloved grandma. It was hard work (no pun intended) (or was it?) and as John was close to finishing and removing the last piece of concrete he lost his grip and the chainsaw cut his grandma in half, and she split open like a banana revealing her innards. His mother reached into her ripped body and pulled out her spinal cord placing it in John's grandma's butt. This was slightly problematic as John still had some unfinished work. He removed the Spinal cord from his grandma and gave it to his mother. "Hold this" he whispered.

John's grandma was dead and as cold as a cucumber, but John felt as if he could use this to his advantage, the only real problem being is that he would have to do all of the work instead of a 50/50 sexual encounter. He wasn't phased by the social norm of not having sex with dead people of your grandma, John was enjoying himself. He pounded and thrusted on his grandmas pussy until his tiny little pecker was satisfied with the job he had done.

John's mother was questioning whether they should bury his grandma in the backyard, after all they don't want to explain the cause of death. John's mum expressed her thoughts to John but he was determined to finish off inside her. John was exhausted but his mum was ready for more so in order to get things started his mum went to town on his dick with her mouth that was a like a sacred temple of pleasure never felt by any human being before. After around 43.89 seconds John was on the cusp of an orgasm, he pulled his grandma closer so that he could be more accurate but gave up on the idea of projectile cum and started to fuck her right in her exposed pancreas. Just as John was about to climax he pulled out and moved to a new location to finish on the lungs ensuring that his grandma would be buried wtih some of him inside of her.

John and his mother dragged the rotting and cum-filled lady out into the backyard to give her the death that she deserved. John started digging hole to bury his grandma and his mum went to get something that she said "would help pass the time". Halfway through digging the hole John became horny again and fortunately for him his mum returned with the biggest, blackest, juiciest, orgasm inducing dildo he had ever seen. John's mum proclaimed "It is now time for me to be the dominant one and you will enjoy it you little slut". John wasn't hurt by being called a slut but he did know that this dildo was similar to one that he saw on the internet one time with a length of 16.7 inches and a circumference double that of the length.

John knelt down with his exposed but facing the hole where his mother was standing with the dildo strapped to her sexy waist. Unfortunately for John there was no lube left in the entire house as he had used it all previously trying to reach orgasm with his mum and his now deceased grandma which was a thought that appealed to him at this moment but there were other things to focus on. His mum spat on John's asshole to make some kind of an effort at lubing it up but they both knew that this was going to hurt either way. Unexpectedly John's mum went inside of him in a matter of milliseconds with all 16.7 Inches of dildorific terror. John was in pleasure and pain in equal parts but was not satisfied when it came (no pun intended) to the little fella at the front of his body. Screams of pleasure echoed throughout the neighbourhood as John pulled away from the dildo, running inside to get his Mexican fighting fish to use as a sex toy. The fish was a feisty little guy and if it wasn't for John's rock hard erection then the fish would have torn John's Dick right off which again sounded pretty nice compared to the penetrating dildo waiting for him outside. He was actually having second thoughts but he could not let his mum down.

John went back outside this time with a fighting fish that was struggling to survive wrapped around his cock, to see his mother dead after being stabbed in the stomach with a sword. John saw the culprit leave the backyard getting a glimpse of their unforgettable face. It was Sarah, the love of his life. He ran to chase after the culprit but there was just one problem, there was a Mexican fighting fish wrapped around his throbbing penis. He tried to wriggle it off by shaking about but it was hanging on tight so he ripped the fighting fish off incurring multiple wound on his cock as he did so. He threw the fish into his pool and again started chasing after the very sexually captivating Sarah.

Sarah was running at an incredible pace, and John's raging boner was slowing him down so he ran over to his neighbour and stole his motorbike. He was now in hot pursuit of the very sexually attractive Sarah, and was right behind her bouncing ass. When he got right behind her, he could not resist the temptation to grab her ass as she fell as gracefully as a whale in the Sahara desert onto the concrete.


End file.
